Sekriei‘s Final Fantasy:Legacy of Yamato
by Adamabyss12
Summary: It has been 5 years since Nero had won the Sekriei plan. He thought that Nero could have a break and see Musubi again...but a monster worse than Karasuba come to him. Now that the monster has taken his arm, he has to wrestle for control to put a stop to it in order to save, not just the Earth, but Gaia as well. But what happens when the person you face...is someone you had known?
1. Prologue

**I am doing this just in case I take too long to finish the second story. It will take place 5 years and Nero will be 22 of age, and Credo and Kyrie will have returned still alive with him. Also, Vergil's childhood history is going to change. It will be similar to the canon storyline, but is teleported to a house where he is adopted to. Coupling with the abuse from the trauma he had to see, made him stoic. Now that I have said my words of this story, Let us start the story.**

**Nero P.O.V**

**I thought that this would be the end...I thought that I am finally free from the pain that I had to endure from the plan...but things like this aren't always over. It has been 5 years since the Sekirei plan, after I had won. I thought I could have a normal life finally and see Musubi again, if an incident hadn't happened. Some person had broken into thre Inn and caused a mess and injuries to my housemates, and I was framed for it. I stayed at Chiho's house, who was able to recover, and she had believed me. Than, it finally happened. I cloaked figure came out of nowhere and my Devil Bringer reacted, which signaled a threat. I told Chiho to get back inside as I fought against him. I took the fight in the garage, which was my worst mistake. He grabbed on my arm, and yanked it off, while throwing me away. The than sprouted a single black wing, like Sephiroth, and flies away. I though I was gonna die...until 4 of my Sekirei came, Akitsu, Yahsima, Katsuragi, and Oriha. They are the only ones to remain loyal to me, and sealed the wound. I went to Nico to get her to work on an arm. Than a new disaster struck. My arm had turned into a tree and began to kill Earth, and that is not all. It had made a portal to Gaia and connected there as well, which made miniature portal for people to access here and back. It was just planning to kill both planets with humans, something that I think has Sephiroth involved in it. When I find that son of a B(censored), I will make him see hell in my own pain.**

3rd person view

"**And it grew both day and night,**

**Till it bore an apple bright."**

In the city of Shinto Teito, many people were surrounding something. That something is an abnormal looking tree, taking the place of the M.B.I tower, which is green and gray with holes like bees. Many people went to it and took pictures of it, posting it on the internet for everyone to see. One of those people is the one from Gaia. He resembles an African-American male with a black hat and a business suit. This is Morrison, Dante's employer. He than breathes into his Cigarette and blows out smoke. He later looks at the tree.

"We've known each other a long time."

Morrison smiles, before frowning at the tree.

"You've never had this much trouble. Can you make it through this?"

Inside the tree, a demonic creature, having many eyes and wearing an armor made of roots is throwing fireballs at an individual fighting it. This man has white hair and grayish blue eyes, with a coat that reaches down to his knees, that has the color red washed out. He wears an ordinary black henley T-shirt with three buttons as the sleeves itself reach through his elbows, where it also features torn details, for his wrists he wears black driving gloves and white bandages. For his legs, he wears a black belt with golden accents, black jeans and brown boots. The weapon he is using looks like a claymore, but had a skull at the center. One side human and the other side demonic, wth horns coming out of the sockets.

This is Dante, one of the most powerful sword users on Gaia. He is fighting the entity with his sword, Rebellion, which was given to his father, like Vergil's Yamato.

Thousands of feet to the gate that leads to the battle, there are 3 people. One of them has a strong resemblance to Vergil, but with short white hair, a dark blue hooded jacket, a tattered dark crimson shirt and black pants with military-style combat boots, as well as a bandage at where his arm used to be.

This is Nero, Vergil's most powerful remnant. And he is not alone. Akitsu and Oriha also have appeared. They had a worried expression on their faces, considering he is very angry.

"What am I doin', wasting my time here? He's got this."

He sees through an opening that Dante is struggling to battle this strange entity.

"Ahhh...I do not think...he is winning."

"Yeah. It look like he has trouble fighting him~!"

Before he can speak anything else, a voice spoke out to him.

"You should not underestimate this entity."

The person that had spoken to him is a black haired individual, wearing a black coat and vest, open to reveal his torso. He wears sandals and has a cane and a book. Behind him is a black and blue bird-like creature, with its lower beak splitter to 2 and has teeth.

This is V and his familiar, Griffon. They had met in the middle part of the tree that they are seeing. V somehow knows Nero and suggests that they team up to stop this entity. Reluctantly, Nero agrees, but is rather suspicious, since V feels...somewhat familiar.

"After all, it was he who took your right arm...and gained a great of deal of power from it."

V had spoken, as Nero narrowed his eyes at the sight of the battle. V than has his cane touch the ground, and a black liquid-like mist from under his feet.

"I am leaving. I suggest you do not fall behind."

V spoke, as he and Griffon made way, and vanish from view. Nero looks at his arm as he spoke out in frustration.

_Yeah... okay, V... You're an interesting guy but you're right. I've got a score to settle with that son of a b(censored)."_

"Aaahhh...Master...What do we do?"

"Yes, Nero, What do we do?"

Both Akitsu and Oriha spoke out. Nero turns back to them, before he spoke out.

"We go right."

Both him and his Sekirei went to that direction. After a minute, they encountered a wall 8 feet taller, with the others ahead of it taller than the last. Nero and his Sekirei jumped as much as they could, with Nero using Air Hike, and after a full minute, they turned left on a bridge. At the circle of it all, they see a rather disgusting creature, eating the substance from the tree.

The creature than noticed them and turns to their position. These creatures resemble ants, with a small abdomen that swells up and turns red if they are able to feed, and a large head equipped with pincers. On closer inspection, however, they have three distinct human faces, two fleshy and with glowing eyes, either side of a central face with hollow eye sockets and an exposed jaw with sharp teeth that is incorporated into the creature's mandibles. What appear to be vestigial human hands can be seen on their forelimbs, and feet on their rear limbs. They also possess a tiny pair of functionless feathered wings on their back.

**Demonic insect**

**Empusa**

The area around them than gets surrounded by red rooted shields of energy, as they prepare to face more of them. Akitsu and Oriha cutted and pierced many of them in their range without any draining of energy. However, as Nero is weakened, his strength has been reduced immensely, though he is still 3 times as strong as the most fit human in the world, as well as being more agile and durable. He used Red Queen Combo C, while in Exceed mode, and then used the strongest technique that he had developed: Payline. He lunged forward, lashes down on them, and did so much damage, an Empusa died instantly. After a couple of minutes, the battle had finally ended, and the red shield has disintegrated, showing a path with rib cages at the sides.

When they went to the other side, they encounters a couple of dead Empusa. But it wasn't dead for long. As soon as they got here, a Empusa came out of nowhere. This Empusa is of similar overall build to other normal Empusa, but is significantly smaller, with a more slender body, greatly enlarged wings, an oversized green abdomen and large compound eyes: the overall appearance is of a fly.

As it hovered over the dead Empusa, the one with the green abdomen squirted green liquid out and when it touched the dead Empusa, it began to come back to life. The trio looked at the Empusa that hovers over them.

**Airborne Evil**

**Green Empusa**

The same shields from before came around again. This time, however, they now have to face both green and normal variation of the Empusa. The Green Empusa had become a problem, as they not only heal, but they can spit out some acidic juice from their mouths. So either Akitsu has to put some shields to protect them, or all three of them jump out of the way. Thankfully, Nero has developed a new ability in situations like this called Payline, which allows him to do a diagonal downward dash, stab the ground, and will allow him to do some heavy damage to the enemies that he is fighting.

Akitsu aimed at the wings of the Green Empusa, causing them to fall, while Oriha used her blades gears to slice them to alien ribbons. Nero also used both the Red Queen and the Blue Rose to put it in their favor. Thankfully, Nero still had access to his Summoned swords, which now take on the form of kukri blades. And he can also channel his energy into from left hand to his gun.

After a couple of minutes, all the Empusa are dead. Nero than turns around to see V, which annoyed Nero a lot, as V was supposed to be gone.

"Hey, thought you took off."

V simply made a glance at Nero, before speaking this out to him.

"Do you not understand? We cannot hope to do this without you.

Griffon than spoke out this to Nero.

"That alright, superstar. Go on with your bad self. Go ahead. We've got this."

Nero and his Sekirei simply glanced at Griffon, before walking left to a cliff, with V staying behind, most likely trying to by them time, but Nero was very suspicious about V. Ever since he met him, Nero was unsure if he truly is a human from Gaia, as he somehow knows his name. Also, V felt somewhat familiar to Nero.

Nero and his Sekirei finally reached the cliff, and as Nero puts the Red Queen on his back, all three of them fell down and go up a spiral path. They encountered more Empusa. So Nero, Akitsu, and Oriha has to slice through them in order to get there quicker. Luckily, Nero has his Red Queen. So he uses Ex-Streak and sliced through them. Akitsu freezes them and shatters them with a kick, and Oriha simply sliced them in pieces.

After reaching he top, they get a good glimpse at Dante battling this strange entity. He is seen shooting at it, before pink energy spheres try to rain down on him. Dante dodges, But was getting exhausted from the fight. Nero and his Sekirei then dropped down as Nero makes way to the entrance.

"Hang on, Dante..."

At the other side of the gate, Dante had fallen on the ground. Alongside him are his friends, Trish and Lady, who had fought against the entity, but obviously failed. As Nero entered, he saw Dante trying to reach out to Nero, before he fully collapsed on the ground. The entity than raised his left arm and summoned a spiked root to kill Dante, but Nero wasn't going to allow it to happen, and shot the root with his Blue Rose, combusting it.

"Looks like this won't be a waste of time after all. Hey, Jack*! Didn't you mother teach you it's not nice to steal?"

The entity looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face, though Nero could tell he wasn't interested in him. Nero frowned a bit, but than smiled and he grabbed the Red Queen on his back, and stabbed the ground.

"Sorry, Dante. I'm bagging this B*."

He spoke, as he revved twice, before using EX-Streak and only succeeded in hitting the shield. Akitsu and Oriha jumped in to fight off this monstrosity. The entity summons some fireballs at the group, but Akitsu was able to summon some ice to counter the fire. Oriha was even able to use some of the wall's collumns to crush the fire.

Nero tried to get past the shield, but Nero was so weakened that he barely did a dent to it, and the crystal was keeping it charged. The entity than summons a pink beam from under him and swept the floor, causing Nero and his Sekirei to dodge.

The entity than summons blasts of pink energy to rain down on them. Nero thankfully got out of the way. The entity later blasted a time bubble. Nero dodges the first, but the second time, he wasn't as lucky. Nero got caught and was hit by a fireball. While it did damage him, it also made Nero way more angrier than before. He immediately kissed Akitsu and Oriha, as Nero grabs on his Blue Rose and Charges it.

"By the ice of my promise, my Ashikabi's burden will break apart. Frostnova."

"By the gears of my pledge, my Ashikabi's gravity shall be cutted away. Moon Dissector."

Akitsu summons a shockwave made of cold energy, while oriha summons a number of blades gears. Nero releases the charge shot and tries his best to remain standing. Than, all of a sudden.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!"

An explosion was made by the attacks combining, resulting in a cloud of smoke. Nero narrows his eyes in order to make sure they had gotten him. When the smoke lifted, they were shocked. The shield had not gone down. The entity didn't looked amused in anyway. The entity than raised his left hand and tries to stab Nero. Nero jumped out of the way and shot at the entity. The entity later whacked Nero in mid-air, and was actually able to weaken Nero greatly. The entity then raised its right hand and generates a fire ball.

V comes staggering into the room and looked up in shock as Nero is struggling to get up, and his Sekirei trying to help him. Akitsu raised her right hand and summoned a ball made of ice, in order to counter the entity's fireball.

"This is it! This is the end! It's all over!"

V than glances at Nero, who is struggling to get up. The entity prepares to launch his fireball at them, when 5 gunshots hit both the entity's shield and fireball. The entity turned to see Dante standing up with a tired grin on his face.

"Round 2..."

Dante later snarls and spreads his arms and legs, activating his Devil Trigger. His demonic form is very reptilian; it gives a reptile-looking appearance to Dante's arms and legs, his head seems to produce spiky edges, there are cracks on his chest, and his "coat" is a pair of curled up semi-chiropteran wings with each folded on his sides. His wings than spread out as he gets out Rebellion. He grunts at the entity, and launches at him. The entity raised his left hand and the shield collided with the Rebellion. Their clash is causing the room to breakdown. Bits of the ceiling starts to fall down. Taking time, Dante turns to the group.

"V, get Nero out of there! This was a bad move!"

V prepares to help Nero up, but Nero was about to fully stand up.

"I can still fight!"

"Nero, go! You're just dead weight!"

V grasps on Nero's shoulder, but Nero yanks him off of him.

"Back off!"

Suddenly, bits of the ceiling crashed in front of him, sending all 4 back. Nero tried to go back into the fight, but V restrains him with his cane.

"We must leave. He is far stronger than we could have ever imagined."

Nero, Akitsu, Oriha, and V back away as the rubble continued to fell in front of them. Nero roars in rage as he failed to beat the demon.

"That bast(censored) called me Dead Weight! I didn't come all the way for nothing!"

Nero was forcefully pulled back as V finally was able to pin him to the wall and speak this to him in order to snaps some sense into him.

"Stop hitting yourself, and think of ways to get stronger and actually help. If Dante loses...you are all that can defeat Urizen."

V finally gets off of Nero, as Nero looks at the battle.

"Is that wha you call him?"

"Yes...Urizen, the demon king...that's the name of the entity that took your arm."

Nero looks at where Dante is clashing with Urizen. Nero snarls, and him and the others retreat.

Dante is struggling to defeat Urizen, but Urizen was able to finish the fight, but charging demonic energy into his fist, and punched Rebellion so hard, it actually shattered it, and forced Dante out of his Devil Trigger. As Dante opens his eyes, his right arm eye sees the reflection of Urizen.

Outside

V, Nero, and his Sekirei busted out of the tree walls. They land right in front of the crowd. Morrison than walks up to the group.

"What happened to Dante?"

As if on answer, the ground begins to shake, as roots came out of nowhere and stabbed people, sucking their blood. People panicked and ran. While others still staying had a look of horror, Nero had a look of rage at not defeating Urizen.

"This can't be happening...Dante most?"

Nero walks up to the tree, but V stops him with his cane.

"Forget it, there is nothing we could do...we must go."

Nero snarls in rage, than whacks the cane as he walked away. Nero than calls Nico, as he is preparing to get back at Urizen for taking his arm away.

1 month later June 15th, 2025

A Mobile Home is driven fast on the empty street. He words "Devil May Cry" is seen on there, from Dante's idea. Inside sat Akitsu, Oriha, Katsursgi, and Yahsima. They are discussing their plan on how to stop this. Nero is in the back, but now has a metal plus on his right arm. Next to him, driving, is a female with red glasses, tattoos all over her body, a brown jacket, and blue short pants. This is Nico, former inventor of M.B.I, and Nero's partner. The radio was turned on as he is hereing what people say about this new situation.

"Shinto Teito and its surrounding cities have ceased to function, as the result of a mysterious tree that had apparently attacked the city approximately one month ago. In light of this incident, the government has now taken-"

"They're aliens! I've seen with my own eyes! Shinto Teito is completely taken over!"

"Let us pray for mercy. This is a trial from the Heaven's above...the end-"

Nero finally shuts off the radio.

"Same crap, different day."

Nero than stands up as he turns on the music, in order to calm his mind.

"So, Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

Nico responds, really confused at where Nero is getting.

"How does it feel to rescue the man who killed your father?"

"Ah...I'm glad we're gettin personal. Well, he abandoned my mother and I and left us for dead, so I feel nothin."

"Well, he is not exactly going up for a father of the year award, now is he?"

Nero said, as he tapped Nico on the arm. Nico lights a cigarette as she spoke this to him.

"His research wasn't half bad. It came in handy. Mildly thankful for that."

She spoke, as she decide to blow smoke out. Nero, obviously not wanting him or his Sekirei to smell that, opens the window.

"You have to do that in here? It already smells like A(censored)."

"That's you.

As Nero turns to front of the road, something caught his attention. As he saw that, a new music went on.

"Hey, Nico!"

"Don't lose your mind, I see em!"

Nico than speeds up the car, and runs over most of them on the road.

"Hey, you have to run over every single bump in the road?"

Nico chuckled as Nero pulls out his gun.

"That'll ruin my groove!"

He puts his head and left arm out of the window as shoots. and Empusa tried to attack her on her window, But Nico used a cigarette and puts it on the Empusa's head, causing it to fall down.

The darkness of night falls around my soul

And the hunter within loses control

Gotta let it out - gotta let it out

Gotta let it out - gotta let it out

Nico than hits a couple more on the windshield, and later used the windshield wipers to wipe them and most of the blood off.

This demon inside has ahold of me

Clenching its power - trying to break free

Gotta let it out - gotta let it out

Gotta let it out - gotta let it out

Nico than turns the car to the side and tilts it, launching Nero into the air, as he this began to shoot the Empusa, while jumping on objects.

Move fast, baby - Don't be slow  
Step aside - Reload - time to go  
I can't seem to control  
All this rage that's inside me

Pullin' shots - aiming dots - Yeah I don't miss  
Branded by Fire - Born in the abyss  
Red hot temper - I just can't resist  
All this vengeance inside me!

As is stil shooting, Katsuragi and Yashima went out of the car, since they really didn't have much action. Katsuragi kicks them into anything explosive, and Yahsima smashed them with her hammer. As they reach the climax, Nero prepares to shoot a barrel as Katsuragi and Yashima had their fun.

All of these thoughts runnin' through my head  
Arm on fire, veins burnin' red  
Frustration is getting bigger...  
Bang Bang Bang - Pull my Devil Trigger!

Embrace the darkness that's within me  
No hiding in the shadows anymore  
When this wickedness consumes me  
Nothing can save you and there's  
No way out!

The barrel later explodes, causing the remaining Empusa to blow up to bits. Nero went back inside the Car at the same seat in a awesome style.


	2. Mission1

HOLD THE LINE! HOLD THE LINE! NOTHING GETS THROUGH!

"Don't you dare let them cross the bridge!"

On the bridge, there are a large number of Empusa, and there are soldiers battling them, with Takami being with with them. The soldiers are doing the best that they can do to stop the infestation. Unfortuantly, they are at a very bad disadvantage, and are getting killed one by one. As they get closer, more of the soldiers kept on getting killed, and one remained alive.

**15 June, 5:02 A.M.**

"What's happening?! What's going on?!"

The last remaining soldier is now on ground, sitting, and injuried from the attack, as well as very frightened. One of the Empusa than prepared to stab him, with the soldier covering his face with his hand, and Takami covering her face with her arms, preparing to be killed.

As he is doing that, a car's headlights shined and rammed into the Empusa. It is Nico's car! They have finally arrived on the seen to stop the infestiation on the bridge. The car screeched as they stopped right behind the soldier. Coming out, Nero, Nico, Katsuragi, and Yashima came out of the car. Nero than turns around and points at the soldier.

"You look like you need a hug, but you're not gonna get one from me-better get lost. By the way, Heya, Miss Sahashi."

Nero spoke out to Takami, Who is shocked to see him.

"Nero?"

"Hey, Who are you? Hey, you're gonna get yourself killed!"

Nico than came forward and spoke out to him."

"Don't crap yourself. He likes to kill alien things. Let him to his thing."

But the solider wasn't buying it and shouted to Nero once again.

"You hear what I'm saying, you one-armed son of a b %?! You're gonna die!"

Nero, however, turns around, chuckling and spoke out to him.

"Cheer up crew cut..."

He than slammed his arm into the prosthetic hanging on him, and brought it out, acting like an actual arm. This is a Devil Breaker, called Overture.

"You taking notes?"

He spoke as he examined it, before turning around and pushing the Empusa with enhanced strength. He than turns left and looks up, to see a Empusa on top. His arm extended and sparked electricity. The Empusa tried to attack him from above, but he jumped and hit him with his attack. He than flicked his arm a bit, before looking at the others, as his Sekirei accompanied him.

"Alright! Time to kick some a ."

"Let's do it, Master."

"Yes. Let's smash them."

They lunged, as they prepare to attack them.

**Opening**

As Nero turns to front of the road, something caught his attention. As he saw that, a new music went on.

"Hey, Nico!"

"Don't lose your mind, I see em!"

Nico than speeds up the car, and runs over most of them on the road.

"Hey, you have to run over every single bump in the road?"

Nico chuckled as Nero pulls out his gun.

"That'll ruin my groove!"

He puts his head and left arm out of the window as shoots. and Empusa tried to attack her on her window, But Nico used a cigarette and puts it on the Empusa's head, causing it to fall down.

The darkness of night falls around my soul

And the hunter within loses control

Gotta let it out - gotta let it out

Gotta let it out - gotta let it out

Nico than hits a couple more on the windshield, and later used the windshield wipers to wipe them and most of the blood off.

This demon inside has ahold of me

Clenching its power - trying to break free

Gotta let it out - gotta let it out

Gotta let it out - gotta let it out

Nico than turns the car to the side and tilts it, launching Nero into the air, as he this began to shoot the Empusa, while jumping on objects.

Move fast, baby - Don't be slow

Step aside - Reload - time to go

I can't seem to control

All this rage that's inside me

Pullin' shots - aiming dots - Yeah I don't miss Branded by Fire - Born in the abyss

Red hot temper - I just can't resist

All this vengeance inside me!

As is stil shooting, Katsuragi and Yashima went out of the car, since they really didn't have much action. Katsuragi kicks them into anything explosive, and Yahsima smashed them with her hammer. As they reach the climax, Nero prepares to shoot a barrel as Katsuragi and Yashima had their fun.

All of these thoughts runnin' through my head

Arm on fire, veins burnin' red

Frustration is getting bigger...

Bang Bang Bang - Pull my Devil Trigger!

Embrace the darkness that's within me

No hiding in the shadows anymore

When this wickedness consumes me

Nothing can save you and there's

No way out!

The barrel later explodes, causing the remaining Empusa to blow up to bits. Nero went back inside the Car at the same seat in a awesome style.

Intro ends...

We've got some cleaning up to do."

Nero spoke out to them. Nero then prepares his Devil Breaker: Overture. He used his attack, Batteru, and took them out in one hit. Nero than used his Red Queen, and preformed Red Queen Combo A. He than used Overture to kill it, while on ground. Eh than halfway did a combo on the other 2, before using high roller, and than doing a Roulette Spin. Which later killed them. He than used Wire Sntach to grab onto a Empusa, and reel it into him. He than did Red Queen Combo C, before jumping into the air, doing a Air Hike, and did Split on it, cutting it in half. He than used his Red Queen, and fire shots, as well as some Summoned Swords.

Yashima then used her own attack against a large number of Empusa. Ever since winging her Ashikabi, she felt like she can do anything. As the Empusa drew closer, she than began to glow a blue aura, as she readied her hammer, and shouted out.

"Magnum Hammer."

Blue energy that made her use her Norito appeared, and attack them with the hammer constructs. They all got smashed in the process. She than began to spin and killed alot of them through her spinning. She than jumped, and smashed 3 of the Empusa. She turned to attack more of the Empusa from behind her.

Katsuragi is seen kicking many of them and putting holes through them. She than did a high kick, and smashed its head, and glowed a yellow glow, as she spoke out this.

"Solar Tornado."

She spun, and many of the Empusa got caught inside of the tornado. Only to come out 10 seconds later, and many of them are scorched and went to pieces. She than jumped in the air, as she used her legs to grab its neck, and slamming it on the ground, breaking it.

Nero was almost attacked from behind, but he jumped and brought out his Wire Sntach, and takes a random one. He than spun it around, and manage to cut many of them in half from the waist down, killing them. He than crushed its head and jumped to another one.

"Wooo!"

Nero than rode ok of it on its back, and made is slam into its other buddies. It attacked many of it, before going to the edge. Nero jumped, and Yashima hits it, and Nero slid on it, as well as making ram into its other buddies. When Nero jumped out of the way, Katsuragi than kicked it so hard, it killed it and send it flying to its other buddies.

The Soldier and Takami looked in shock, surprised at how skilled he is and took them down with out much effort. Nico than walked to them as she spoke out.

"Yeah, he's a pro at smackin aliens around here. That's why a built that well functioning arm. Heh, to kick alien A ."

As they all looked, the saw Nero's Devil Breaker all mangled up. Nico gets angry, as she dropped a cigarette.

"Hey, Psycho! Watch the merchandise!"

Nero than fired back at her.

"Hey, Stop B! :in and take cover!"

He than let it get destroyed, and pulled out a new Oveture, as he and his Sekirei looked at the large number of Empusa coming along the way.

They ran to the Empusa, with Nero coming up and cutting them down. However, he accidentally exploded a car in his face, knocking him back. His Sekirei are still fine. Many of the Empusa tried to gang up on him, but he used his Break Way move, and got out of the explosion. And he than he attached a new one on his arm. They performed a team attack on the Empusa and got them to death. Nero rejoined and attack them, all back to back to back. As they tore through the crowds of Empusa, they went to the edge of the Bridge, which has been caved down. Down on the rubble, is a Empusa, with its body covered in blood red crystal.

**Bloodgorged Scavenger: Red Empusa.**

The Empusa than tried to get away, but Nero than caught up to it and prepared his sword.

"Mine!"

Nero jumped down, and cutted the the Empusa in half. He than collected the Red Orbs that are dropped by the being. After that, Green Empusa than start to appear, all out of nowhere. Yashima and Katsuragi than leapt up in the air, and smashed its head to bits. As they climbed to the top, more of the kept coming.

Nero jumped up, and did a Ariel Combo, and Yashima and Katsuragi did the same. After a couple of minutes, they manage to reach the other side, only to find a mass of roots, pumping full of blood like a heart.

**Blood-Slicked Vegetation: Qliphoth Roots**

"Ugh...What a lovely house plant."

Nero takes out his Red Queen, as the root attacks him. Nero jumps above, and lands on it. He stabbed the root, and cuts it with an Exceed swing. He than lands in front of it again.

"Oh I get it..."

He than stabbed the ground, as Yahsima and Katsuragi walked behind him.

Yashima: "Master?"

Katsuragi: "Are you okay?"

Nero, however, did not answer their question, and spoke this out.

"Who brought the marshmallows? Cause I'm bringing the fire."

He than twisted the handle, and fire than roared out of the exhaust pipes, ready for battle. As he began to walk to the plant, Nico than shouted out to them.

"Incinerate em. That sword's making it easy for you, right?"

Nero than attacked it, but it only got damaged and didn't flinch.

"Pretty sturdy...gotta find some spots that are softer."

Nero than used everything that he has in his disposal. He used the Red Queen's combo moves, his Ariel combo, his Double Down, and his changed shot to damage it at a long range. Than, his Sekirei began to help out with him. Yashima used her hammer to smash into the red part of the being, which is its blood, and Katsuragi used her foot-type ability to kick away any of the vines that dare try to get close to the group. After a little while, the plant-like creature began to tilt in pain.

You like it? Well have some more!"

He than leapt up into the air, and charged up his Red Queen, but not before giving his Sekirei a kiss for a Norito.

Yashima: "The hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi!"

Katsuragi: "By the foot of my contract, my Ashikabi's perils will be crumbled!"

Yashima than glowed a blue aura, as she charged st the plant creature. Katsuragi glowed Yellow and charged at the creature. Nero than charged at the creature as well, as he prepares to use his most powerful attack.

"Gravity Hammer!"

"Solar Incineration!"

"Exploder!"

Yashima slammed the hammer on top of the creature. Katsuragi than charged at the entity, and glowed a burning hot yellow, and incinerated a part of the entity. Nero leapt towards the entity, and overloaded the Overture inside of the plant. As the Devil Breaker began to blink and beep like a bomb. Nero than suddenly took out his Blue Rose, and fired at the plant, causing it to explode in blood. As well as becoming disintegrated.

The deed is done. The monster has exploded.

Nero: 'Probably should have gotten a weed whacker."

Nico than caught up to them, as she spoke out her words of what she wanted to say.

"Hey, tough guy. That'll keep 'em, by not for long."

Nero turns around, obviously confused as what she meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

Nico than continued as she explained more on what is happening.

"Soldier boy says city's gone to hell and back, taken over by the underworld. Not just here, but everywhere."

As she spoke that, Nero look at his arm, unable to forget the time that had made this situation happen out of nowhere.

"Yamato did this."

**30 April 5:45 **

"UUUUGHHHH!"

Nero is fighting a strange guy with silver hair, and wearing a cloak.

"Nero, What is happening."

Chino and Kyrie spoke out. Nero than shouted at them.

"Chiho! Kyrie! Her back inside now!"

They obeyed and Locked the door. Nero than used his snatch ability. It is blue energy, but the top part of the arm resembles feathers. He than took the fight in the garage. This was the worst mistake yet. He got hit in all places, and as he tries to find the person, he got grabbed in the arm. The person that picked him up, and ripped him off he Devil Bringer.

"Ugh...ghhhh...AAAAGGGHHHHHH!"

Nero held his stump up, now squirting blood. The figure than turns around, and hops away. Before Nero blacked out, he heard a voice.

"Master!"

**Currently...**

Nero and his Sekirei are now inside of Nico's vehicle. As they drove on the road, Nero spoke out to Nico.

"V's waiting for us up ahead. Try not to get us killed on the way there."

Nero than hold onto his arm, with a worried expression. He is unsure how to deal with this thing. Because, for the first time in his life, he is very worried about how this will play out.

Suddenly, the screen cracks, and shattered, than pieces are sent flying away, and reassembled. The letter, S, appears.

**Ending theme, Lifelight Amalee Version**

Nero's arm gets separated from the person.

**Colors weave into a spire of flame**

**Distant sparks call to a past still ****unnamed**

Nero than gets wrapped around the root, screaming in pain.

**Bear this torch against the cold of the night**

Nero's Sekirei, Akitsu, Oriha, Katsuragi, and Yashima tried to seal the wound, as he screen closes on Nero's right eye, show a reflection of a white-haired individual, with sleeked-back hair.

**Search your soul and reawaken the undying light**

The scene than switched to the Devil Bringer, standing up, and facing upwards. Suddenly, the arm began to grow roots, making a tree.

**On that day, when the sky fell away**

**Our world came to an end**

**In our eyes, did a fading sun rise in the dark?**

**Glimmering shadows**

The figure that took Nero's arm than raised his head, showing 4 eyes, with his face covered with roots.

**Silence grows, in the spaces between**

**stretching out beyond time**

Nero than leapt up in the air, with blue wings that resembles arms

**Rising up, as a chorus of souls find a voice**

**flickering through the void**

The next Scene shows Nero's Sekirei and friends looking a the tree, praying to get Nero's forgiveness

**These little sparks, cling on to life,**

Than, 2 new females, one with whips either blades, and one with gray hair, with red glasses, as well as a red dot appeared on the screen

everyone caught in the struggle,

The next shows Nero singing them, with the one with the whips having winged black with purple outlines, and the other with gray wings.

**And then the storms of change, they fan the flames**

The Scene than shows Yume and Vergil, eyes later open, and turn to pedals and blue energy.

**scattering ashes to the wind**

Benitsubasa and Haihane than ran with Nero to the tree. They both cut through and attack the enemies present there.

**Every soul contains a whisper of light**

**gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight**

Nero than leapt at Urizen, and cuts his hand, but later gets slapped away by him without much effor done to him.

**No escape, no greater fate to be made**

**In the end, the chains of time will not break**

Nero than charged at him again, and does what he can do to fight him, alongside Benitsubasa and Haihane to defeat him.

**Colors weave into a spire of flame**

**Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed**

Nero than gets caught in the roots, and is about to get crushed to death, but than a orange light comes down, and saves him.

**Bear this torch against the cold of the night**

The reason is that if an energy. It has two pairs of wings, and the horns on top of the head are now longer. The chest and head glow with incandescent orange, and the whole body is wreathed in demonic flames. The solid parts of the body seem to be a combination of metal and black demonic stone: any areas of exposed "skin" are covered in square scale.

The entity spins his sword, which is a large two-handed sword made mostly of a dark substance resembling solidified lava, with claws running up its length, talons for a handguard and a red jewel on its pommel. The blade is splited open in the middle, increasing in length while generating a second blade of fiery red energy. As it spreads 8 spectral swords, it repeats outward, as it roars for combat.

**Search your soul and reawaken the undying light!**


End file.
